


Keeper of Secrets

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caregiver/little, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy!Yoongi, Dd/lb, Embarrassment, Fluff, Little Space, Little!Namjoon, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual DDlb, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Self proclaimed idiots, Very brief mentions of sex, Yoongi curses too much, caregiver!yoongi, ddlb, secret keeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: In which Yoongi and Namjoon don't like keeping secrets and realize exactly why that is.





	

Yoongi and Namjoon had a lot in common. For one, they both loved music. In fact, they both wrote, and composed, and rapped most of their songs. Music was even how they met. There's another thing they had in common, though; their love for each other. Yoongi and Namjoon were a couple, and that tended to surprise a lot of people. Neither man were what people typical expected a gay man to look like, and neither were open about their sexuality either. It just wasn't anybody's business but theirs. At home, though, all bets were off.

Yoongi and Namjoon had been together for just over two years, and they didn't like keeping secrets from each other. It wasn't good for their working relationship or their private life. Though, there was this one thing...

Namjoon only found out about this recently, and it embarrassed him a lot, but he was going to tell Yoongi, honest! He just... needed time.

About a two months ago, the younger of the two had worked for almost a week straight and - although, he was lucky Yoongi had brought him lunch every day - he was completely overrun by stress. His head was throbbing when he laid back on the couch, turning onto his side and curling in on himself. Namjoon let out a quiet whine, because suddenly he _really_ missed Yoongi. And, as he drifted off to sleep, somehow his thumb tucked itself into his mouth.

In the morning, Namjoon was confused and embarrassed, as well as distracted. Before working, he starting looking for answers. It didn't take long before he found what he was looking for; _little space_.

 

Namjoon didn't want to tell his boyfriend about something he wasn't sure of himself. He was still trying to learn about himself... and he was slightly terrified. A few times when he was alone, sometimes in the studio, sometimes at home, he tried to coax himself into little space. He learned it was a lot easier during stressful times, the pressure of work making him want that childlike innocence.

He didn't think Yoongi would hate it or him, but it didn't seem like it would be his thing. He and Yoongi weren't exactly normal, and could probably be considered kinky when it came to their bedroom habits, but this was _different_. It embarrassed Namjoon to no end that he liked the thought of calling Yoongi 'daddy,' despite the fact that it wasn't sexual in any way for him. Maybe eventually Namjoon would say something, but it was too soon in his mind.

The problem is that secrets are hard to keep when you live with somebody else.

Currently, Namjoon was ending a call with Yoongi's favorite pizza place. The elder was still at the studio, recording vocals and writing lyrics for a few new track, but he'd be home in an hour tops. Thus, Namjoon sent his lover a quick text, reminding him to not overwork and that he ordered said pizza. After that, Namjoon had to little to do. Curling up on the couch with a warm blanket and a good book, Namjoon awaited two men; the pizza delivery guy, and the love of his life.

 

Yoongi set his phone back down on the desk, smiling at the text he'd just received from his boyfriend again. More often than not, when one of them spent a long time in the studio, the other would be on top of things at home and making sure the one in the studio was eating. It was for these reasons that they tried to limit their time in the studio together.

He and Namjoon balanced each other perfectly; he was calm when Namjoon had too much energy, Namjoon was assuring when he was nervous, and Namjoon gave him energy when he was feeling lazy. They did their very best to never keep secrets... except there was something Yoongi hadn't told Namjoon for about... _four months_.

In their relationship, neither were really the top or took the dominant position; more often than not, they switched whenever they felt like it. But see _the thing_ is, Yoongi _really_ liked taking on that dominant role, especially in non-sexual situation. Sometimes when Namjoon was tired, he'd get clingy and want to cuddle. Other times, he'd come home to find him sleeping in one of Yoongi's over-sized hoodies. Sometimes, the younger man was just too damn cute for his own good, and when Yoongi had the chance to take care of him, it was the most rewarding thing.

He'd looked it up awhile ago and found what he was looking for; _Daddy dom_ , or _caregiver_.

But he knew Namjoon would never go for something like that, so he never said anything. It wasn't worth it.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yoongi put his notebook back in the desk drawer, before taking a seat on the couch to stretch his limbs for a few moments.

"Fuck." He cursed, sitting on something hard and plastic. He stood up quickly, reaching for the suspect red plastic stuck down in the cushions. _How long had that been there?_ He wondered, dislodging the annoying thing and taking a good look at it, freezing in his spot.

What was a pacifier doing in the cushions of the couch in his and Namjoon's studio? As far as he knew, Namjoon had no little kids in his family, and this was bigger than a kids' pacifier. Was this... Namjoon's?

His phone buzzed in his pocket, the alarm he'd set - so he wasn't late getting home - going off. He pushed the thought aside and the pacifier into his pocket before leaving the studio and heading back to his apartment. He had a soft smile on his lips, and a small bit of hope in his heart.

 

Soon, Yoongi was home, only five minutes late. Namjoon was still relaxing on the couch when he came in, but the book was off to the side. "Hey, Joon." Yoongi smiled, kicking his shoes off. Namjoon smiled back, scooting over and patting the seat next to him.

"Hey, babe."

"Ah~" Yoongi sighed in relief as he leaned back into the plush couch, tugging Namjoon's blanket closer to him. The younger muttered, "blanket thief," under his breath in response, and Yoongi burst out laughing. "Come on," said the elder, "let's eat, I'm starved."

The smile Namjoon gave him was blinding. Now, Yoongi wasn't an overly romantic person, but this man next to him made him feel things he never felt before. He'd love him through anything... especially something he found out - partially - earlier.

"Hey, Joon?" Yoongi questioned suddenly, after swallowing a bite of the delicious pizza and putting his plate safely on top of the pizza box. Namjoon hummed in question, mouth too full to speak. "I found something in the couch cushions earlier."

Namjoon swallowed quickly, eyebrow quirking up in confusion. "What?" He wondered, setting his plate on the coffee table.

"Is this yours, Joon?" Yoongi reached into his pocket, withdrawing a big, red, sparkly pacifier.

Namjoon almost choked on his own saliva. He hadn't even realized it was missing! "U-Um." He stuttered, cheeks hot and red, eyes wide. Yoongi loosened his grip, offering it to the younger who was, clearly, a little bit scared. Namjoon snatched it quickly, looking down and staring at the thing now in his hands.

“Joon-”

“Please don't... say anything.” Interrupted the younger, and Yoongi knew that tone of voice; Namjoon was ashamed. “Can we just pretend this never happened?” He had begged, looking like he wanted the floor to swallow him.

Then, Yoongi started laughing. Not like he was making fun of Namjoon, but like this was all some weird coincidence - which it was.

“What are you...” Namjoon trailed off, looking up in confusion with furrowed eyebrows.

“Joon, babe, shut up for a second.” Yoongi said, smiling, gums showing, as he pulled his phone out. A few seconds and a few taps later, the screen was turned toward a still-confused Namjoon, and he was met with the list of Yoongi's bookmarks, which included over a dozen websites about ddlb and 'how to be a good caregiver.'

Namjoon looked back up at Yoongi with a twinkle in his eyes. “You too?” He questioned, unable to find better words in his shock.

Yoongi laughed, tossing his phone onto the cushions at the other end of the couch before practically tackling Namjoon with kisses across his face. “I didn't think it was worth bringing up. Fuck, I had no idea you were a little.” The elder grumbled, each word punctuated with a kiss.

“Babe, stop!” Namjoon laughed, “That tickles!”

Yoongi paused, looking Namjoon straight in the eyes, dead serious, “And this is why we don't keep secrets.”

Namjoon nodded, summing it up, “Yep, because we're idiots.”

Yoongi cracked another smile, kissing his boyfriend on the lips softly before helping him back into a sitting position. He knocked their shoulders together, taking up his plate again. “Now,” Said the elder, “if anyone asks, I did _not_ just attack you with kisses.”

Namjoon snorted, “I won't reveal your secrets, _tough guy_.”

Yoongi was more caring than people gave him credit for, but Namjoon didn't really mind that this side of the other rapper was only for him.

Suddenly, both their gazes flickered to their pacifier that fell to the floor during the kiss slash tickle attack. “Yeah,” Yoongi muttered around a mouthful of pizza, “that _definitely_ needs cleaned.”

Namjoon couldn't help the blush on his cheeks.

 

The next few days were filled with a few eager and slightly awkward conversations about rules, limits, punishments, and rewards. Anything sexual was quickly crossed off the possibility list as Namjoon explained how uncomfortable he was with the idea, and how Yoongi didn't see the dynamic in that way. Yoongi explained that he just loved taking care of the people he loved, that it was rewarding to make somebody happy and that Namjoon was, quote, 'too damn fucking cute as shit.'

Namjoon had laughed, leaning into Yoongi, and explaining that stress would often force him into his little space, but that it spending time in that space helped him be less stressed in the long run.

Namjoon had also shown his boyfriend the small box of little items - a stuffed dog, a pitifully small pack of crayons, a single coloring book, and the (newly cleaned) red pacifier. Yoongi had very quickly muttered under his breath that he was going to 'spoil the shit' out of Namjoon.

They also settled on nicknames... well, actually, _Namjoon_ settled, Yoongi refused to stick to one.

“How do you expect me to have _one_ nickname for _this_?” He questioned, sounding appalled as he turned his phone toward the younger, presenting a picture of Namjoon sleeping on the couch in one of his over-sized hoodies.

Namjoon sputtered in surprise, “F-Fine!”

Yoongi smiled in victory, pulling Namjoon into his lap. “Love you, Joonie.” Yoongi said, kissing the younger's cheek, arms wrapping around his waist.

Namjoon let a soft whine slip out, biting his lip in embarrassment; how was Yoongi doing _that_? Making him feel all fuzzy and _young_. Meanwhile, Yoongi quietly reached to the side, toward the box on the bed they'd abandoned a little while again and took something from it.

“Joonie,” He said, “it's okay.”

Namjoon wiggled around, facing his boyfriend and being met with an uber-serious expression and his pacifier in hand. Namjoon slipped even further, only a thread keeping him from practically launching into little space.

“Hyung, can I?” He wondered, voice cracking with eagerness and slight embarrassment.

“Of course, baby.” Yoongi smiled softly, holding the rubber end of the pacifier near Namjoon's mouth. The younger closed his eyes, relaxing into his safe space as the rubber soother was securely between his lips, his head coming down to rest on Yoongi's shoulder.

“It's okay, baby boy, you're safe here.” Yoongi cooed, holding onto Namjoon tighter, hand rubbing comforting circles on the younger's back.

After a few minutes, Namjoon's nerves subsided and he lifted his head, pacifier bobbing in his mouth for lack of being able to bite his lip.

“Hi, baby.” Yoongi smiled, gums showing.

“Hi 'addy.” Namjoon said, shyly, smiling behind the plastic, “'ove you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart, I love you, too.”

Cue another Yoongi kiss and tickle attack, but this time with adorable squeals and giggles and a new openness about this topic that once seemed so scary.


End file.
